The Prefect Bathroom
by AmiaFaye
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter, which makes his onsided love so much harder. From wet dreams to erotic fantasies, Draco hopes one day he could get more. But can enemies truly be lovers? (Erotic material, kinks, forceful, slutty, one shot?)


Disclaimer: I do not own this story nor the characters. Everything that follows is not canon and simply a story I have fabricated.

Warning: mature themes, and erotic pairings

Two months into his sixth year and, Draco woke up feeling the same he had since the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, aroused. Draco lifted himself from his bed to see his roommate Blaise had already left, leaving only a lemongrass candle in his place. Draco sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to sneak into the prefect bathroom today. Draco snuck back under his covers, and pressed his palm against his clothed erection, dry humping his mattress. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he quickened his pace. His bed and hand alike trembled from the building pressure. As a familiar stickiness sunk in, Draco thought of emerald eyes, and onyx hair.

Walking into the Great Hall for Draco was the start of a formulated schedule. First he would look over at the Slytherin table, and find a familiar face, typically either Blaise or Pansy. Then he would nod at them, making sure that it was visible enough that the majority of his table would notice his presence. The faster this happened, the more promptly they would return back to their own lives. Once everyones attention was directed away from him, he would glance at the Gryffindor table. His eyes lingering on a messy haired Harry Potter. He was smiling playfully towards Ron and Hermione. A lopsided grin gracing his lips. Ron whispered something under his breath, and Harry laughed at his words, while a fuming Hermione hit Ron on the head.

Draco knows that his unrequited pining for Harry Potter was pathetic, but found himself unable to shake himself from it. Sometimes he'd fantasize that Potter felt the same way he did, and was enamored with him as well. But thats all it was. A fantasy. I mean Potter had rejected the idea of even being friends with him so lovers was definitely out of the question. Whenever he saw the boy smile it was always at a distance and never at him.

After breakfast, Draco spent the rest of his classes bored out of his mind. It was the same old teachers giving him notes about magical properties he already knew. He found most of his professors' lessons outdated and simple. It was only until fifth period potions course that Draco truly felt interested. He loved the subject, dissimilar to life, with potions you always knew the outcome. If you had followed all the steps correctly then you would get a perfect concoction. However in life, things were scarcely ideal.

"You'll be working in pairs" Professor Snape announced. Draco grimaced, he knew exactly what that meant. He looked across the room, and saw that Potter knew it too, if the frown on his face was anything to go by. Oddly enough, Snape would never fail to force them to work together on some elaborate potion. Draco just hoped this wouldn't go as bad as he thinks it will.

"I know we don't get along, but lets try to work together this once, for our grade at least" Potter said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Sure" Draco muttered. He didn't feel like talking to Harry, it only made him depressed and nauseous. They worked silently beside each other, Draco handling the potion itself, and Potter focusing on cutting the ingredients. As Draco was about to stir his cauldron clockwise as instructed, he realized that he forgot to clean the cauldron before use. His heart froze, he couldn't believe he had made such a stupid mistake. Now no matter what they had done, the potion would be wrong. He felt himself sweat a bit, as he looked at Potter who had just finished crushing a goblin's foot. Potter noticed his panic, and asked him "what?"

Draco doubting he could articulate anything at the moment, simply grabbed the cauldron and gave it to Harry, hoping he would see what he meant.

Potter's eyes widened as he stared at the brown residue on the borders. He had definitely noticed, but unfortunately so had Snape, who was standing behind him.

Snape snatched the cauldron from Harry's hands and scraped the sides of it. In a cold tone he said "Potter, you do manage to ruin everything don't you?"

Draco gasped, because Potter was holding the cauldron, Snape thought it was his fault. He was getting blamed for Draco's blunder. "Professor Snape I-"

"Not now, Draco" Snape barked at him, "Potter that's two weeks detention".

Draco flinched at the Professor words, he kept waiting for Potter to explain the situation and rat him out, but he never did. He simply stood there and took the fault without uttering one word of refusal.

Another perfect day Draco thought in his head, sarcastically. He groaned, he just wanted to take a bath, and go to bed. Maybe sleep would help him forget how shit everything is. He took his towel and headed for the prefect bathroom. Upon opening the door, he noticed someone sitting on the edge of the tub, and of course as his cursed luck would have it, it was Harry Potter. Both their eyes met, but neither boy uttered a word before Draco simply averted his gaze. He walked towards the wall and leaned against it. He would wait until Harry was done. He kept his eyes trained on the tiled floor. Harry was only wearing a towel which from what Draco had seen was loosely wrapped.

"You know Malfoy, you could've told Snape what happened, or was this your plan all along, to get me in trouble"

Draco leaned forward, his voice slightly wavering when he said "well why didn't you tell Snape then, God". Harry scoffed, "I'm not a snitch, whatever not like it matters" he said as he got up. "You would have found another way to get me in detention anyway."

"You know Malfoy, you should find something better to do with your time. You spend it glaring at me in the great hall and sabotaging my work. Spend it on something more productive" he stated as he opened the door.

The door to the prefect bathroom creaked open, and then slammed shut. Draco's hand pushing it closed, and blocking Harry's exit. "What?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in irritation.

Draco stepped towards him, 'You want to know why i'm always "glaring at you", why even you saying something so stupid like this bothers me!"

In one swift motion, Draco leaned in and kissed a shocked Harry Potter. Draco poured all of his passion into the kiss, forcing Harry's still lips open. He poked his tongue into Harry's mouth, sliding it against his, hoping to seduce the boy into complying. He swirled his wet appendage languidly, teasing Harry, and then sucked profusely on Harry's tongue. He wanted this so badly, he could feel himself ache all over. Slowly, he felt Harry's mouth move against his, and his tongue battle for dominance. Draco moaned loudly into their heated kiss. He could feel Harry explore his mouth, and caress his cheek.

"Stick out your tongue" Harry said in a raspy voice. Draco did as told. He stuck out his tongue, only to have it captured by Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on it profusely, rolling it against his teeth. Draco broke the kiss, saliva trailing down his chin. He clutched Harry's bare chest and began licking his neck. When he heard a moan of approval, he bit down hard on Harry's collarbone. Harry growled and grabbed Draco's head, kissing him again in hot passion. Draco unable to hold himself still, pressed himself against Harry. His clothed erection rubbing against Harry's. Both men shuttered at the touch. Harry fingers made quick work of Draco's clothes, ripping them all of leaving the man nude. Draco kneeled down and with his teeth pulled Harry's towel off. He stared at the huge cock in front of him, blushing as he licked it nervously. Harry nodded in approval, encouraging Draco to do more. Draco took it into his small mouth, struggling to fit it all in. He began to bob his head up and down, trailing his tongue on its underside. Harry threw his head back, enjoying Draco's service. Draco sucked on the tip and then blew on it, before taking it back in. Harry grabbed onto Draco's hair, forcing his head up and down onto his erection. Draco choked back tears as he struggled to breathe, but continued to fervently bob his head in the motion. "Draco!" Harry yelled as he came. Draco swallowed his load whole, humming pleasurably around him, before releasing him with a pop.

Before he could stand up, Harry shoved him down against the floor. He pinned him down and leaned forward against him. Draco was amazed to find Harry hard again. Harry grabbed his cock and placed it above Draco's. Then, he pushed himself down against him. "Oh god" Draco cried". They both began to desperately grind against each other. Draco's nails scratching Harry's back. Harry felt himself tightening and decided to pick up the pace. He started to pound Draco to the ground, forcing his erection painfully against Draco's. "HARRY!" Draco screamed as Harry beat his crotch. Soon they both came in a mind shattering orgasm. Both men panting and covered in sweat. Draco's hand took Harry's and placed it above his hole. "More" he whimpered. Harry smirked and then stuck his tongue in his entrance. Draco twitched and covered his face in embarrassment. Harry thrust his tongue in and out of Draco, eliciting many shrieks from the blonde. "Sorry" Harry said, "I don't have any lube, so saliva is going to have to do it." He swirled his tongue inside Draco, feeling his hot insides clench against him. He pulled away, and pushed two of his fingers in. "Ahh".

"Just hold on" Harry said. He began to push further into Draco, and began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Draco held his breath as he came all over Harry's chest. He looked at the boy he's loved for so long and said "Put something bigger". Harry's heart soared. He positioned himself behind Draco's entrance. He gave himself a wank or two and shoved himself in. "Ohh!" Draco moaned. Harry bit his lip. "God Draco. You're squeezing me so good. Oh god. You're so fucking tight".

Draco whimpered, "You got bigger inside". Harry grunted, "How could I not? God you feel amazing". He grabbed Draco's bottom, gave it a quick slap, and then lifted it up. "Get ready" he said as he plunged deep into him. He began thrusting back and forth, holding Draco's legs apart. "Hahh" they both panted. It wasnt enough Harry decided. He lifted Draco off the ground, causing the boy to yelp, and pressed him against a nearby handlebar. "Hold on" he instructed him, then began fucking him harder than before. Harry was losing breath from keeping such an intense pace, but didn't care. He wanted to reach the farthest he could inside Draco. He heard Draco mewls and moans echoed throughout the bathroom. Draco couldn't hold on, Harry was fucking him so hard that the pleasure hurt. He began to push back against his thrust a bit, and that drove Harry wild. He sped up even more and fucked the daylights out of him. Draco couldn't move. He was tingling everywhere. His mouth was open and his eyes were watering. He felt himself come repeatedly from the tension building between them. "Harry! Fill me, please". Harry moaned, "of course".

The sound of sex was everywhere, but then suddenly so was footsteps. Harry froze mid thrust, someone was walking towards the bathroom. Harry quickly grabbed Draco and ran into the changing stall. He closed the door, and sat on a chair while Draco was still connected to him. Harry placed his hand over Draco's mouth to prevent him from moaning. The door to the bathroom opened, and someone walked in. Whoever it was turned on the water, and started to take a bath.

Without a word, Harry quietly began to thrust back into Draco. Draco tried to protest, but Harry wouldn't let go. He couldn't believe what they were doing, what if the person heard them. Harry grabbed Draco's erection and began to pump him to rhythm of his thrusts. Draco screamed pleasurably against Harry's palm. "Keep quiet" Harry whispered, "or maybe not" he said as he opened the door to the stall in a thud. Draco's eyes went wide, there's no way the person bathing didn't hear that. Sure enough, the person got out of the bath, and stood right in front of their stall, wide eyed, and shocked. Harry smirked, and continued to thrust into Draco. "Noo, Harry"

Harry could see how much of a turn on him and Draco was for the person. He could see the boy's bulge growing. Despite what Draco had said Harry felt him grow harder in his hand. He was definitely turned on by this. He began to fuck him in his ravenous pace again. "H-harry" Draco moaned.

The person in front of them had began to jack off, trying his best to match their pace. "Harry please".

"Please what?" Harry asked coyly, running his hot tongue on Draco's neck. "Please fuck me harder" Draco said lewdly. Harry smirked, "Even if there's someone watching?" He asked.

"Ohh Gods yes." Draco responded. Harry smiled. He whispered "Accio wand", and with a flick of his wand conjured up a huge dildo. He then placed it at Draco's entrance. "You're gonna feel very full Draco" Harry told him. He pushed the dildo inside Draco along with his cock, and began thrusting. Draco couldn't speak, his mouth filled with saliva and it started to spill down his mouth. Harry licked it up and plunged his tongue to play with Draco's. Then he licked Draco's nipples, giving them both his attention. The person in front of them had fallen to their knees, trembling from immense pleasure from just watching them. He had already come twice.

Soon Harry came inside Draco, who has passed out about 3 minutes ago. Harry pulled out of him, and carried him princess style out of the bathroom. He smiled at him, to be honest he had wondered when Draco would cave. Harry had noticed his lustful stares back in fifth year. He had hoped Draco would walk into the bathroom tonight. It seems like he got his wish.


End file.
